


在燃烧的天空下

by 42unfound



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5 Times, Ambiguously Canon Compliant, Bozja Incident, Dissociation, Family Member Death, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Identity, M/M, May/December Relationship, Non-Linear Narrative, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42unfound/pseuds/42unfound
Summary: “答应我。”（五次他无能为力，一次他有机会）
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Livia sas Junius, Gaius van Baelsar/Midas nan Garlond, Gaius van Balesar/Solus zos Galvus
Kudos: 1





	在燃烧的天空下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [beneath the burning sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613425) by [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus). 



> 来自jonphaedrus太太的montgomery系列中第二篇  
> 所有美好和感动来自原作者，所有错误和不适来自我  
> 还是，如果可以去看看原文，原文是神
> 
> 像朝圣者在灼热的沙滩上，  
> 在燃烧的天空下  
> 渴望眼前有一条清凉的溪流，  
> 惟有饮水或死去  
> ——189, montgomery

i.

当测试的时间即将到来，盖乌斯离开飞空艇的控制台，走向后甲板处的巨大观测窗向西北眺望，看向博兹雅。这是一个加雷马少见的晴朗夜晚。一瞬间，盖乌斯想象一旦米德按下了开关会发生什么，但不论如何发展，一个新世界将在那个瞬间诞生。如果会有什么发生的话。

然后——

在他的记忆里，一切 _同时_ 爆发，不和谐的声响和噪音和强光和 _压力_ 。

头顶上出现了瞬间的闪光：一个灿烂的红色光点，就像达拉加布曾经那样，但在转眼间，光芒迸发。起初不过划过天空的吐息，然后形成光束，如同学院工坊中切割碳板的激光，在海德林上延伸。它像一条绳索般悬在空中，几千年来天地首次被锁为一体。一个心跳之间，它淡化成轻盈的蛛丝、精致的蕾丝花边和银线。

随后，一切都发生在一瞬之间，它化为了一条火带，宽度横跨可见的全部天空。这之中没有过程，就这样 _空无一物_ 接着他们头顶的天空不再昏暗而是燃烧着，火光如此明亮仿佛即将吞没全世界。盖乌斯花了足够长的时间让双眼适应变化，然后他几近被致盲，条件反射地举起手臂护在面前遮掩头盔都不足以抵挡的强光。

灰烬和热浪同时席卷而来，压力比侵蚀而来的常人难以想象的声音的巨墙更先一步到达，飞空艇几乎没能归为险些坠毁。混沌的不和谐音、尖叫和 _噪声_ 庞大得几近强行否定世界的法则。

然后正如它迅速的爆发，现在惟有寂静。

天空正如前一刻一般，光芒和生命都变得匮乏，漆黑的夜幕中点缀着星星，远方银色的月亮和猩红的卫月仍然是原来的模样运行着。盖乌斯眨眼抹去留着视觉中的残像，奋力摘取头盔使得他的双眼止不住地流泪，听觉也变得迟钝，他匆匆用衣袖抹掉眼泪。

“北！”他大声喊着，即使用上了肺的全部力气声音却仍然像是在水下，空荡地回响着。“向北去！全速前进！”舰桥上的所有人原本还头晕目眩、浑身发抖，现在他们动起来向北加速，再快，再快，再快， _再快_ ——

他们到达时晨光照亮了博兹雅，在玫瑰色的弧光中，粉色浸染着地平线，盖乌斯低头看向城市曾经所在的位置，他看见——

空无一物。

甚至没有遗迹。

只有碳的尘埃，飘过天空下起黑色的雪，和坟墓的寂静。

v.

盖乌斯站在天幕魔导城的指挥室，依靠着舵盘。他听着头盔内的寂静，审视着自己内心深处再次裂开的空洞，竭力把心破碎后的碎片握紧在手中。通讯珠里传来混沌的声响，他能听到远处青磷水燃烧着噼啪作响。战争还没有结束。战争还在继续。外面还有士兵，正在为他而死。

但他一动不动，像是长在了那一点上。

他能听见自己的心跳。他的心跳声，和静电的杂音。

“军政官？”他仍在尝试，自己的声音在头盔内传来回荡环绕着他。通讯珠里没有回复，他能听见身后的尼禄发出声响化作在频道里的回声，一个某种程度上代表他心情的噪音。“军政官，收到回复。”仍然没有回音。静电作响着。

盖乌斯阖上双眼。

“莉维亚？”

他的声音不再像他自己了。它听起来微小、粗糙、脆弱。它听起来像艾欧泽亚人想象中一个他盔甲模样的空壳会发出的声音，而他仍背负着的重担一般的肉体已经化作烟尘，一个影子，狩猎从四面而来的光中的猎物。

频道里尼禄的呼吸替代了静电的响声。过了一会，他清了清喉咙。“我会派人去接她。”他说，通过通讯珠和头盔同时听见的回音令他不适。盖乌斯点头，只有极轻的动作，但足够了，这是他能驱使自己活动的最大程度，他听见了尼禄作为回应的脚步声，然后门在他身后关上了。

当被留下独自一人，盖乌斯低下头直至垂得比肩膀更低，他在想那些在过早的年纪投身战场而回不去的孩子们。他们为何总以死亡画上每个故事的句号——他们自身的，而非留在身后的家庭。这些孩子们在棺椁中归乡，家人哀嚎悼念。

总有人在等孩子们回家。

又一次，又一次，艾欧泽亚从他的臂弯中夺去了他的所爱之人，他又不止一次的想，这一切是否值得。

iv.

盖乌斯养成了对明确的炫耀式消费主义形成抵制的生活习惯：物理层面对他而言重要的东西一只手就数的过来，而这些物品都各有用途。但和眼前这位军团长在帝国新堡的公寓相比，即便是盖乌斯显得像宫廷中一样奢侈。

这里共有四间房间，其中三间是空的。第四间内有着床、放置奈尔盔甲的支架、配套的书桌座椅、一个书架。

和奈尔本人。

盖乌斯在门口站住时军团长抬起了头。奈尔卸去了全部盔甲和正式的饰品，只穿着一件宽松的衬衫和短褶裙，衣袖卷在肘部以上。当奈尔看向他，站在那里耐心等待着的盖乌斯只得到了对方撅起嘴唇露出的厌烦的眼神。“谁让你进来的。”这不是问句。

“我自己，我敲过门了。门没锁。”

“出去，范 巴埃萨。”奈尔起身上前，示意他离开。“晚安。”

盖乌斯没有让步。“我是来找你谈谈的，所以在我们谈过之前我会一直留在这。”他本会对奈尔竖起眉头，只是现在仍带着头盔。“除非从此你都不打算在盟友身上花一点时间？”

奈尔下颚侧方的肌肉抽搐。

“我可没点心招待你，摘了你那该死的头盔，别这么没种。”奈尔转身重新回到工作上。盖乌斯的眼神被奈尔明显消瘦而拉紧的皮肤吸引。现在能看出她苍白的脸上不止是盔甲的效果，在她明亮的目光衬托下几乎像发烧了一样。

盖乌斯曾见过这副表情，但后来，他将这视作露出如此表情的此人性格的一部分。

他摘下头盔夹在臂弯里，换做稍息的姿势——奈尔如果想像对待下属那样恐吓盖乌斯，那她还有的学。奈尔还不到索鲁斯年龄的三分之一，而盖乌斯虽然正在 _老去_ ，但远没到不能久站，即使这样使他的膝盖酸疼。“卫月怎么样了？”盖乌斯问道，刻意保持声音平静。“一切顺利？”

“你恨这个项目。何必浪费口舌来打听它进展的多成功？”奈尔停顿一下，挺直身体看着盖乌斯。他希望，不止一次的希望奈尔能过上另一种生活——一种有其他机会的生活。一个能过只做 _奈尔_ 而不是其他任何身份的机会，而非扮演着如今的角色，这个亡魂，将奈尔的每一寸与军团长的甲胄缝在一起。

盖乌斯咬紧牙关。“你也许会觉得这很荒唐，但我在 _担心_ 。米德不久前才死去，你觉得我没有注意到你的言谈举止在变得和他相似么？”奈尔似乎被这样的说法弄得狼狈起来：盖乌斯的关心是个陌生的概念。“我来提醒你如果你需要任何需求，第十四军团永远是你的盟友，乐意为你效劳，需要帮助时不要犹豫地告诉我们。”

“是，当然。”奈尔哼道，“我猜，为了阻碍阻止卫月计划。还没放弃统治艾欧泽亚么，盖乌斯？真是敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

他的耐心消磨殆尽了。

“我明白了。“盖乌斯花了点时间整理自己的情绪才得以让语调保持平静，”你不需要我的帮助。我不会在对你白费口舌，范 达奈斯。祝你有个美好的夜晚。“他离开时奈尔没有抬头看他，没有告别的话语，少许晚些时候当他在返程中飞过艾欧泽亚，自空中快速掠过时向下望去，盖乌斯开始思考，如果全世界都充满着这样乐于加速自己灭亡的人，他为什么还会抱有幻想。

ii.

盖乌斯知道现在自己看起来是什么样，但还是，看着自己在电梯中明亮的影像让他感到不适。他身上是件勉强穿进的衬衫，领子只扣了一半。马裤。一件外套，尺寸过大了，甚至连扣子也扣不上。他的领巾勉勉强强挂在脖子上，靴子大概有十年或十五年的历史了，这是他曾经作为一般公民购买的最后一双，是他曾经作为普通民众的生活最后的遗留。他已经三天没有合眼。他在寒冷、恐惧和震惊中战栗。

他甚至不知道自己的制服跑到哪去了。一同迷失的还有他创造的生活，已经寻不到踪迹的生活，被死者的灰烬燃尽。即使此时此刻，他觉得自己像是在战场上，在炮火轰鸣的前线，被尸体包围着，他的躯体被狩猎般充斥肾上腺素，在危险下厉声尖叫。

他看着电梯上的按钮，想起无数次按下9，随着电梯上升，然后看到米德，两天没有睡眠后他的头发散开胡乱的翘着，蓝色的眼眸中有明亮的火焰。

取而代之，他按下4，很快意识到自己已经到了走廊尽头的门前，上面标记着 _C._ _加隆德_ 和 _N._ _斯卡艾瓦_ 。他敲门。

过了一会，门打开了。尼禄盯着他，平日一半指纹般的灰色细纹挂在他的眼下，他卷曲的头发垂下来，蓬乱不堪，急需修剪。他的面颊和额头上有某种机油，印记是五指的形状，像是撑着脑袋睡着时留下的。他冲盖乌斯眨眨眼。

“西德醒着么？“盖乌斯问，

“实习期就到明天。“尼禄回答，好像在说， _你算什么，傻子？_ 而盖乌斯突然想起这些年轻人正在准备他们的期末测评。现在失去了监考员的测评。

“那他……“盖乌斯寻找着合适的词汇，一时间在这刻薄的、鬼魂般、身高远不及他的年轻人面前舌头打了结，”结束了吗？“尼禄看着他，这次，好像他喝醉了似的。

“永远不会结束，“他嘟囔着，语气不善，”没什么是结束不了的。怎么，你要找他？“

“就，让我进门，“盖乌斯落定，已经太过疲惫和西德是看门狗室友（男友？）争辩，他现在挪到一旁让盖乌斯进屋。尼禄走在前面，回到散布的青磷水泵、螺母、螺栓、机械装置和溢出桌面的稿纸中，片刻之后重新被一团乱麻吞没。

西德正在床上，眼窝凹陷，捧着一杯咖啡，用扳手敲着一根铁管。他在门作响时就抬起来眼，看到来者是盖乌斯时脸庞明亮了起来。他把半个身子从床上支起来时才意识到手上还有个扳手在敲着水管，于是他把两样都扔回床上，咖啡放在床边的桌上，挪开三叠各式书籍，八个空马克杯，一盏魔导台灯和两支钢笔。

“盖乌斯，“他说。西德的声音又低沉了一点，更与他的父亲相似，成长带给他的压力转为了逐渐与那个他期望成为的男人相似带来的喜悦，而非曾经的阴影。”你什么时候到的？你 _为什么_ 来这？父亲说你要回阿拉米格去了。“

尼禄不再咬着他的铅笔，视线重新回到了两人身上。

当然——他从未见过盖乌斯摘下头盔的样子。他没在军团长、那缺席的父亲不可分割的一部分的阴影下长大。

“西德，“盖乌斯开口，发出的声音嘶哑着摇摇欲坠。他颤抖着向前走进三步，把那个男孩拉近自己的臂弯。有那么一会，西德显得异常僵硬，但之后他回应以拥抱，当盖乌斯确认西德仍活 _着_ ，安好，坚实而毫发无伤，他感到无法估量的解脱。安全。在这里，在加雷马， _安然无恙_ 。他躬身将额头抵在年轻人的头顶，闭上了双眼。

他颤抖着吸气然后吐出。他没有落泪，不是这里不是现在。

但近在咫尺了。

（在晚些时候，在米德卧室沉重的寂静中，当盖乌斯发现他又忘记了他那该死的眼镜，把它随意地扔到床垫旁边靠近床架的背风处。然后他会崩溃，蜷缩着哭得丑陋，哭得参差残破。他会哭泣，直到他感到恶心、干渴、恶心和可怕的、令人惧怕的 _孤独_ ，当他的锚与轴心在极点撕裂，他的世界随之颠沛流离。）

但现在，他深呼吸，平复自己。他松开西德，轻柔地在他身边的床沿坐下。

“发生了什么吗？“西德问道，用他的双眼——明亮的蓝色的、虽然颜色相异但在目光相接的瞬间无比相同的双眼看着盖乌斯。

盖乌斯坐着，用力地握着西德的双臂，想着他该用怎样的语句终结西德的世界。他得出答案：

“米德死了。“

一次停滞的呼吸间，西德没有反应。他坐在那，疲倦随着他接受信息为原始的恐惧让位。进程缓慢地递进，一滴接着一滴，直至临界，然后他脸上的表情变了，他睁大了双眼，咬紧下颚然后垮塌，面色苍白得像雪。

“什么，“他低语，战栗，攥紧盖乌斯的衣袖，”不。不，不。这不可能——不——“

“我很抱歉，“盖乌斯说，仿佛他有能力挽回，”我不想让——我不能承受让你从电报知道这件事。“西德仍瞪着他，面色阴沉空洞，颤抖得像片落叶。他的声音破碎：”我甚至不能告诉你原因。“

盖乌斯觉得自己像是站在一座坟墓中。

“什么时候？“终于，西德问，声音像是垂死的呻吟。

“三天前。”防线破裂了。西德把脸埋进双手，在盖乌斯做出任何动作前，尼禄的椅子已经在地上划出尖锐的声响，他两大步穿过房间，西德抓住他的衬衫像握住最后的浮木。西德在尼禄的怀里崩溃哀嚎，他把脸埋进他的侧颈抽泣，而盖乌斯伸出一只手臂环住他的肩膀，紧紧抓牢这宝贵的生命。

他曾听索鲁斯说起 _信仰的本体_ 和 _信靠_ ，即信仰对象自身和使其可信的因素。当西德在他怀中结束了童年，盖乌斯第一次明白了帝国的赠礼如何作用于它们的造物者，他想知道自己能否真的让孩子们为他们在 _成果到来_ 前许久失去的父母的亡灵哀悼。

iii.

盖乌斯进入皇帝所在的寓所后做的第一件事是稍息，于是索鲁斯叹气。“总是这么严肃，盖乌斯。”他示意着身边的沙发，“就不能只是想和老朋友喝杯酒吗？”盖乌斯瞥向桌上——一瓶开好的红酒，正在醒发，两支酒杯已经斟满。

“是，可你不常做这种把人从阿拉米格叫回皇都只为了喝酒的事。”盖乌斯回答，无意附和索鲁斯在玩的什么把戏，索鲁斯双手在胸前交叉，安静了下来。

“坐下。”这是个命令。盖乌斯走上前，把头盔摘下放在身旁，取了桌上的一支玻璃杯因为如果他这么远过来只是为了这个，他也许会 _享受_ 这美味。他们在寂静中啜饮了一会，时间久到盖乌斯能感受自己肩膀绷紧挺直的线条被侵蚀着松弛。他在索鲁斯的寓所度过了许多时间，这里已经成为了他能放松下来的地点。在这段他没什么别的事情可做的时间里他尤为 _珍重_ 两人之间的友谊，也没有任何必要剑拔弩张。这之中他从未在任何较量里取胜过，索鲁斯总是最惹人厌的一个。

终于，索鲁斯开口了：“你收养的那个女孩——莉维亚，怎么样了？我听说她当上了百夫长。”

盖乌斯喝完了他的第一杯酒，斟上了第二杯。“她做指挥时的样子如鱼得水。”他看向正盯着他，翘起一侧雪白的眉毛的索鲁斯。“她在我和其他军政官身边，让我想起了当初我在她这个年纪跟着你的样子。”

索鲁斯冷哼：“用最不幸的方式跟随你的脚步。让我大吃一惊。”他轻轻托起酒杯，看着酒液折射的光亮。“如果世界不愿俯首称臣，就 _强迫它_ ，除此之外，自己去争取机会。她绝对是在精准地重现你的光辉历程。”

盖乌斯克制自己提醒对方当初自己成为军政官时比现在的莉维亚还年轻，索鲁斯也是。莉维亚很年轻，她靠自己的铁腕取得了如今的阶级而不是他的幕后援助，虽然他确定有人因此记恨她或怀疑她的正当性。

大多晋升不是在尸体上做文章得来的，即使他已经充分利用了这一点，如果可以，盖乌斯不会重复他曾经的罪过。

索鲁斯笑了。“那她和尼禄放在一起不是火上浇油。”盖乌斯发现自己流露出了笑容。“她在他的大队里么？”

“不，我让里塔提恩带她，但愿她能学会克制。尼禄觉得她大部分时候还是个孩子。她的没耐心让他大为光火。”

“ _尼禄_ 大多数时候也还是个孩子。”

“他都快三十了，长官。”

“是，等哪天你给我的一封信里没有半页纸都写他的那些滑稽举动，这个想法会作废的。”盖乌斯不与事实争辩，于是只得怒视着酒杯。“近来我很少收到你的来信了，这让我开始怀念起从前你还会用四页纸致力于抨击粮食歉收的风险。”

“不是所有人都有功能健全的议会和十四个军团长来代理主要工作。”盖乌斯瞥向索鲁斯，“你对任命继承人有什么想法吗？”索鲁斯用态度暧昧的哼声回应，在他四十岁的时候表示恼怒，在七十时则是荒谬的。“长官，你不再年轻了。”

“ _可是_ ，”索鲁斯用一种谨慎的、神秘而冷淡的语调回应，使得盖乌斯后颈的寒毛竖起，“我原本那么热切期望你能娶卡尔普尼亚，方便我直接把你送上王座，只可惜乞丐不能挑三拣四。我不能说茫茫人海里确切哪一个激发了热情，只可惜他们中最好的要么已经完蛋了，要么就是像疯狗一样死在了你的枪刃下。”

“怎么？”索鲁斯抱怨完了，目光重新聚焦在他身上，“你有什么好的人选？”

盖乌斯犹豫片刻，在开口前两面下注：“瓦厉斯有……潜力。”

索鲁斯又发出了那种态度暧昧的声音回避了正面回答，然后摇了摇长沙发旁的铃铛。一名侍者带来了又一瓶红酒。等侍从离开，索鲁斯轻抚着胡须，让盖乌斯开了新酒而仍没有直接表态。“瓦厉斯有潜力，确实，但在他打算把目光方向更广阔的领域之前需要先把自己的家庭打理整齐。他的 _男孩_ 是个隐患。”盖乌斯抿唇，然后饮尽了杯中的酒。索鲁斯盯着他，浓眉下双眼的目光锐利而专注。“你的观点，军团长？”

“滥杀是种 _惩戒_ ，不是 _消遣_ 。”

“那么你会让瓦厉斯怎么做？”索鲁斯的声音轻快，充满戏谑，“你以前怎么说的？‘把他当作驮畜’？”

“如果一条狗疯了，那么应当将它杀死。如果芝诺斯不能被约束……”盖乌斯望向索鲁斯，他们的目光交汇。两人都什么也没说，但已经达成了共识：离王座更近一步会使芝诺斯从 _一个隐患_ 变为 _一个暴君_ 。

索鲁斯对他似笑非笑：“你这次来对这威胁毫无防备。你的枪刃在哪？”

“在尼禄那里。”盖乌斯一手捂住脸，“该死的沙子一直在磨损内膛。他已经发了一周的牢骚，坚持提醒我它在魔导武器里几乎算是古董了。”索鲁斯笑了。“但如果您需要，吾主——”

“不了，”索鲁斯摆手，“如果瓦厉斯想要赢过他的叔叔取得王位，那他知道自己需要做什么。一个人如果不愿做出什么牺牲，那么他将无法站上世界的制高点。要么他解决这个问题，要么他不会成为皇帝。就是这么简单。”

当空瓶从一个变为了三个，盖乌斯放松了下来，放松警惕陷入了安全的错觉。他在索鲁斯的阴影中活的足够久，能明白这个男人只是在拿自己取乐。但仍然。

“我真怀念这样，”盖乌斯终于开口，“太久没有这样坐下聊聊，就你我两个。”

“时间不等人，”索鲁斯赞同道，“尤其是你我，所剩的好时光已经不多了。我们赢下了短暂的喘息，不是么？”

“的确，”盖乌斯放下他的杯子，“你为了不让我问起这次传唤的理由确实下了值得称赞的一番功夫，索鲁斯。”

“我想，我只能说自己多希望你能掉进我的圈套，”索鲁斯叹气，而他的声音听起来几乎……依依不舍。“但你是对的。”他也放下了自己的酒杯，然后坐得端正。“奈尔 范 达纳斯来向我进言。”

盖乌斯，他放下了矜持，眉头骤紧。“奈尔不应该成为第七军团的军团长。这个位置应该属于雷古拉 托尔 修著斯。”这是他们从前曾有过的争论，而毫无疑问，现在又一次重演。索鲁斯见他又一次引起了争论而沮丧，但并没有打断盖乌斯。“我不明白你为什么坚持不让雷古拉晋升。瓦厉斯推举了他三次，而他应得的远不止如此，哪有过其他的军政官——”

“瓦厉斯不能只出于情感就推举，”索鲁斯边说边皱起眉头，仿佛他在原则上不赞同自己所说的话，尤其是当盖乌斯此时就坐在旁边。“雷古拉的部下不尊重他，一个无法控制自己手下士兵的军团长根本没有指挥权。”

“那么奈尔就有对第七军团的指挥权吗？”盖乌斯反击，“奈尔还不过是个孩子，之前没有军衔和经验。”但索鲁斯没有回答，甚至没有一丝悔意。

反而，他说：“奈尔来请求我批准陨石计划进一步实验。”

盖乌斯的心跳似乎停滞了，他茫然地凝视着面前据他十五星尺的墙壁，双眼一眨不眨。他的手脚麻木了。他的肺像是在水下负着重般。他不能动，不能眨眼，不能听见任何声音。他被浸没而——

他所能看到的只剩下光。如此明亮的、致盲的、恐怖的红光，天空燃烧着，火光划过地平线。

“——置而是允许奈尔继续它，而且最初的发现就已经极具意义了。我不知道博兹雅是否是意料之外的悲剧，但我将此事递交至了议会，允许他们自由地辩论。不尝试解决之前问题的尝试就重复过去的罪过没有任何益处。我觉得最好提前告知你，比起让你从别处——”

“不。”

索鲁斯停下他的发言。盖乌斯仍然没有看他，像是无力承受这样做。他的手指深深地扣紧大腿，大概即使隔着盔甲也足以留下伤。盖乌斯在颤抖。他吞咽，但喉咙无比干燥。“不。”他重复着，声音不再像他自己了。那听起来十分细弱无力而渺小，仿佛从很远处传来的回声。他听上去像是个更年迈的人，在临终前惶恐地叹息。“你不能。”

“你无权决定我能做什么，不能做什么，”索鲁斯的回应没有任何温度，“奈尔已经展示了达拉加布在进展顺利的情况下，在解决我们仍面对的艾欧泽亚的问题上所具有的能力。这是无法忽视的机遇。”

“我们见识过那 _东西_ 能做什么。”他的双手仍颤动着。在那之后已经过去了八年，而他有时清晨醒来仍会觉得事情从未发生过。盖乌斯望着索鲁斯，渴望看见的是有着更年轻的眼眸的皇帝。但索鲁斯现在是个年迈的、疲惫的老人了，他的皮肤蜡黄，还有显出点状的肝斑，他的双眼不再被曾经他们曾经共有的征服的狂热点亮。他们年轻时的理想在冰冷而无慈悲的岁月光芒下凋零死去了。“你不可能真的是这个意思。”

索鲁斯回应的目光不带有一丝怜悯，脸上不流任何情绪，然后最终，也许是谦卑地，转向别处。“如果我必须这么做，”他终于开口，声音浸满沉重的悔意，“你曾说过我不是会做出无故浪费的人。如果长久的威胁能够就此画上句号——”

盖乌斯站起身。索鲁斯一如盖乌斯所感知的那样沉默、一动不动，他僵硬地、毫无感情地向皇帝行礼。

“请许告退，陛下。”

“所以，”索鲁斯，同样平静地说，“你选择这样结束。”盖乌斯没有回答。在这场意志的斗争中没有退让一星寸，他的怒火冷却沉淀，化作比钢铁更坚不可摧的事物。两人都没有动作，两人都没有出声；他们在抉择的岔路口对立着，漠视时间的流逝。寂静变得令人厌倦且稀薄。

对两人而言，一个时代过去了。一个时代结束而一个新的开始，只是这一次，军团长不再是同一人。

“离开。”最终，索鲁斯说，于是盖乌斯重新带上头盔离开了。

他没有回过一次头。

0.

在盖乌斯日后回忆起时会将其视作 _从前_ 的最后一个夜晚结束的平淡无奇，当米德在三点半跌落在床上时，不真实的晨光已经透过窗户洒了进来。米德闻起来像工业润滑剂和关节油和青磷水和盖乌斯的沐浴露——他再没看过那该死的瓶子——而在米德把他冰冷的脚趾挤进盖乌斯的脚踝间时他低吟出声，剩下的意识被从困倦中唤醒来。

盖乌斯用小臂遮上眼睛小声哀嚎着。

“我以为不会把你吵醒的，”米德说着，语气几乎要带有歉意了，而如果不是每天晚上他都会这样讲，盖乌斯会信的。他粗略地在盖乌斯太阳穴上印上一吻，然后没骨头似的瘫在他的胸膛，手偷偷溜进到了他胃部的位置，滑进他皱起的衬衣，他的手指像双脚一样冰冷。

“没这回事，”盖乌斯应到，声音嘶哑仍带着困意，在米德安定地依偎在他肩头，下巴安放在他臂弯时顺势放过去一条手臂。“你的头发还湿着。”

“吹干要花的时间太长了，我只能强迫自己眼皮不打架。”米德只是又需要理发了。每次他头发湿着入睡，醒来时总是一侧滑稽地竖起来。通常是他整夜挤在盖乌斯臂弯里那侧。“我发现自己离不开你身边了，一刻也不能。没我在你看起来失魂落魄的。”

“你也不喜欢手指头冷得要死，”盖乌斯把头靠在米德的后背，微微转向他，他们的的轨迹又一次校准同步。“你准备的怎么样了？”

“哦，快完了，快完了。只是还有一些计算，当然，可考虑到当前和实验进行时天气变化对周围大气中以太含量可能产生的影响导致数据显著波动的情况下精确计算是不可能的，不过——”

“迈达斯，”盖乌斯咕哝一声。米德停下来，昂起脸使他们的嘴唇能轻触彼此。他的手指向下低过了盖乌斯睡裤的束带，现在他的双手温暖起来了。足够温暖到盖乌斯没有阻止他。“闭嘴。”

米德在他们双唇相接时轻啄了一下。“强迫我，”他带着笑意的呢喃着，“或者我会被迫给你场计算难题的盛宴直到你昏过去。”

盖乌斯在清晨醒来，心情愉悦，肌肉酸痛。他们一同更衣，分开各自的所有物，在匆忙草率的早餐后踏上各自的路途。米德又一次出任首席工程师——带着一侧滑稽翘起的头发——而盖乌斯已经穿戴好盔甲，酸疼，但心被安全稳固地放在胸腔。

米德从门廊到学院的飞空艇停放坪的路一帆风顺，然后他退回来，走上前，隔着盔甲捏住盖乌斯的手臂，手指紧按他的二头肌。他对盖乌斯露齿一笑，眼中有着无与伦比的光芒照亮了他的面庞使他看起来就像二十年前盖乌斯在战场上初次见到的魔导技师的模样，咯咯笑着像是世界已经终结。

“答应我你会看着北方的天空，眼神盯住像迎接故事的起始那样，”米德说着，他的声音几乎激动得颤抖，“你必须啊。我等着一切结束以后最详尽的汇报。这样的场面几千年间都没有发生过了，我可得给子孙后代记下来。既然我自己到时看不见，你就必须负责记录下来。 _答应我_ ，盖乌斯。”

这是米德 南 加隆德对他说过的最后的话。

vi.

男孩谨慎地看着他，穿过尸海而来。

他一眼看出这个年轻人是他队伍的领袖。共有四人：两名步兵，无名也无关紧要，很可能活不过今夜。他们的百夫长——来自普里斯库斯家的子嗣，或被这个鬼地方摧残得盲目衰败亦如疯狂。百夫长有着和他祖母一样过于瘦长的脸型和大眼睛，即使平安无事时也是一副受了惊的模样。

他们对这位艾欧泽亚同伴的敬意实为罕见。只有极少数的加雷安人会带着尊重对待艾欧泽亚人，更不用说是使用以太如同呼吸般轻易的 _无影_ 。

在空气里飘荡着青磷水燃烧的味道中队伍的成员们面面相觑。他本人，正满怀好奇，而普里斯库斯和艾欧泽亚人都困惑地看着他——夹杂着 _怀疑_ 。

不，不是哪个艾欧泽亚人。世上没有巧合。

“啊……”他安静地沉思，“我没想过会在这里遇到艾欧泽亚人，更不用提是拂晓血盟的成员了。” _世上没有巧合_ ——哪会有其他艾欧泽亚人会穿过半个世界，对抗帝国的尖锐，然后近乎毫发无伤的脱身，只损失了己方先锋中的一员？这个年轻人的脸上扫去了怀疑，取而代之的是惊讶。

“您知道我，阁下？”

他对年轻人露出耿直的笑容。哎，拂晓血盟。敌人们先是在战场上相遇，然后挫败了他的荣誉，送上一份避之不及的赠礼。如果没有拂晓，他此刻仍会被无影用虚假的承诺奴役。但他发自内心难以对他们怀有 _感激_ 之情。

“我曾和你的队伍有过……小小的摩擦，”他选定了这似是而非的回答，然后看着年轻的精灵，暗示他的半生都浸泡在其中而已经知其正体的谎言中。他又一次重整了。“但我倾向于着眼当下。你直到那些袭击者是什么人吗？明白现在所处的严峻困境吗？”他们身处的周遭不止有无名的尸体和骨骸，烟雾和寒冷充斥其间，脚下血色的涡轮砸下的痕迹里被榨干以太的沙土结成晶体。他们是精锐中的精锐。他们是军团的精英。

“那些士兵的的军装上有皇帝亲卫军的标志，”普里斯库斯说道，声音中的恐惧和他扩目中的混乱相称。这个百夫长被吓坏了，四下搜寻着得以藏身的地方，而他不能责怪这个男人。恐惧是终有一死者们的首要构成。不是爱，不是希望，而是 _恐惧_ 。

只要还对某件事物心怀畏惧，那么必将转化催生出对其他事物的爱意。只要还在乎这个世界就必然无法摆脱恐惧。而只有心已经死去的人才能从中解脱。

他用痛苦的方式学会了 _这_ 一课。

男孩皱着眉头，阴郁的表情使他那白皙的脸色显得过于苍白，眉间的皱纹使他突然想起某些其他的年轻人，有着无法被世界容纳的过于宏伟的蓝图。“背后的原因我能猜到一二。”一个有自知之明的年轻人，已经看清了他所对抗的势力。他最好在镰刀落下前做好准备。“但您使我们处于不利的地位，阁下。”他继续说，并抬眼。他们的目光第一次交汇。

这种凝视的力量是猛烈的，直刺他的要害，丝毫没有犹豫的余地。这是已经见识过炼狱和烈火之人的眼神。这是他足够熟悉的眼神，唤起他记忆中自己曾经的模样。

“您为何不向我们表露自己的身份呢？” 这也许只是一个问题，一个听起来很单纯的问题。一个疑问，确实，却蕴含着他覆灭的关键。

“我们的名字不应由你问起。”他的 _名字_ ，他的秘密是不得泄露，不得窥探的。那是他不再适合的身份，一副在火焰中枯萎死去的皮囊，却也有其他东西也在火中逝去了，又一个像芒刺一样刺进血肉依附在他身上的燃尽的薪柴。“至于我们的目的，让这个作为答案吧。”他解下挂在腰间的一个黑色面具仍在两人之间的沙地上，作为在他们的姓名不能成为信任的基石时的一个和平共处的邀请，如同签在送予盟友文书上的签名。

精灵盯着面具仿佛不能相信自己的双眼。他的呼吸在终末焦土寂静的空洞中显得尤为响亮，只有风声得以为伴。“ _无影_ 的面具！” 他低语着，一动不动，目瞪口呆，在抬起头前，震惊使他的脸再次变得青涩起来。

“我们敌人的脸，”他说着踢上沙尘将其掩埋，又一张无名的面庞在荒野中被埋没。在不远处，传来一阵刀锋的哀鸣，青磷水引擎运作的声音夹杂其间。他望向远方，又回头看着其他的幸存者们。“我们必须在援军到达前动身。”此刻还有太多的事尚未了结，他没奢侈到去与帝国的精锐为敌。

他示意自己的同行者们出发。他的余光越过肩膀扫向看着他的四人，仍在截然不同的两种未来间苦苦纠结。“和我们同行或留下，但现在就要做决定。”

四人看向彼此——或者，也许，确切来说，是三个加雷安人看向精灵，现在他终于记起这是拂晓中的哪一位了。不是贤人中的一员，他们的面容他足够熟悉；桑克瑞德、帕帕力莫、雅修特拉、伊达、路易索瓦、敏菲利亚、于里昂热。这是他曾两度负责狩猎的成员，其中几人曾作为贵宾出现在他的魔导城。但在最后的日子里，拂晓中的一名成员从未被捕获过，其面容对他而言保持着未知。路易索瓦的孙子。

他过了一时半会才想起这个名字。 _阿尔菲诺_ 。阿尔菲诺 莱维耶勒尔。此刻就站在这里，在敌人的领土上，由三个加雷安人作向导和盟友，一个生命力和以太蓬勃旺盛的生命，并——

于同伴商议后阿尔菲诺重新转向他，眼神清澈单纯。与他的目光相会是一场意志的较量，他具有一种远超越了仍在成长的苗条身躯的力量，一种他已经许多年未曾在任何人身上见过的力量。这使他想起——

“的确，”阿尔菲诺眼睛一眨不眨地说，目光坚定如炬。“我们接受您的邀请，”他迟疑片刻，随后他的压迫感，他意志中有力的威严，都在年轻人的温和困惑中消失了。“呃。”

他笑了。“你可以叫我暗影猎人。”他向他们招手。“跟上吧。”

结盟文书上湿润的墨水签字干涸印下了。

他毫无犹豫地又一次将自己的命运于艾欧泽亚捆绑在一起，向海德林发出将其破解的挑战。 _这_ 一次，他立于此地，即使并非坚决地拥护她，至少他面向黎明，而非黑暗。

现在他的影子投在身后，不再遮蔽前路了。


End file.
